The Lucas Orb
by AdimentVirage123
Summary: This isn't really a screenply but the closest thing to what i thought it was like. Isabella thinks that fairytales are just for kids, but when she finds a glass orb with a prince from a faraway land inside, her world turns upside down.


The Lucas Orb

You know as we all grow older it seems that we become more out of touch with our inner children and assume that the world is cold, fearful, and all around just plain boring, in the sense of the word. But we've just lost the lust for adventure and fun we had as a kid. But we can all again find it in one form or another…….

Now Isabella Gafford was just a little out of touch with her mythical lands she loved as a girl. But school, friends, and the hustle and bustle of her life made her forget the true meaning of living.

"Mom, I wish you wouldn't fill her mind full of that mess," she snorted as Isabella climbed onto the bunk bed she shared with her little sister. Isabella got the top, her sister Dani got the bottom, because Dani fell off the top once and their mom made her sleep on the bottom from then on.

"Bella, lighten up a bit, sweetie," she stated, tucking the little one in after her story. "Remember you use to like them to."

"Yeah, like, a hundred years ago," she retorted, turning over in her covers.

"Well, honey not everything can go your way," her mom warned. "She's young she needs something to believe in."

As her mother left the room and turned out the light, Isabella lay there and thought of how her mother's words hit home. She had never really had anything to believe in for a while. Ever since her mother got laid off at her job she's been taking care of her little sister and basically just trying to help her mom any way she can. Their financial problems really cut down into her social, mental, and sometimes physical health.

Sometimes her mom couldn't get enough food for all of them, so Isabella gave her food to Dani. But that was almost never the case.

As Isabella lay there staring at the white wall paint in front of her, she sat there and thought about her father who ran out on them when Dani was born. He couldn't take the stress of two girls. So he just got up one day and left.

But tonight was a different night for her though. She though of her mother's words that tore through her like a pair of scissors cutting paper.

"Isabella," said a voice. It was Dani's whiney voice.

"What," she stated, turning over to look down at her sister's bunk.

"When do you think daddy will be back," she barely whispered. "Mom said he'd come back to take us to the fair in June."

"To tell you the truth, I don't think he'll be back at all," she answered. "Mom's just saying that to make you feel better."

Isabella was surprised that Dani didn't retaliated by screaming to mom and blowing the situation all out of proportion. She just answered with a subtle,"Yeah your right."

Her sister didn't say another word, she just went back to sleep. Isabella sighed and tried to go back to sleep, but now it was impossible. All she could think about was how she was going to do tomorrow. There was no school, since it was the summer. Thinking of the summer made her think about her birthday. It was in a few weeks, and she was somewhat excited.

She knew she wasn't going to go to sleep any time soon, so she jumped off the top bunk of the bed. She walked to her door and turned the handle. She stared into the darkness of their living room. The floor was bare and dirty, and dust had accumulated on the smooth hardwood floor they had had before. She stepped through the room nearly tripping over her sisters plastic doll, the only relic she had left of her previous life.

"Damn kid," she whispered under her breath, as she kicked the doll out of her way. She felt cold as she entered the kitchen; it was during the winter and the house had very poor circulation of heat and cooling. She shivered terribly but soon subsided as her muscles began to warm.

She opened the refrigerator to see if her mother had gotten her snacks and things she needed for her birthday get-together she was having with a few of her friends tomorrow.

When she saw that she had not done it, she just sighed and headed back to her room to try and sleep. She glanced at the red light clock they had in the foyer, and saw that it was a little past 10:30.

When she reached her room she climb up on the bunk quietly so not to wake Dani, because she wouldn't go back to sleep if she knew if Is was awake at the time. All that she could think of now, was that she was going to have a rather decent time tomorrow and not have to worry about what she could do to help every one, tomorrow was her day.

The next morning she awoke to the sound of a phone ringing in the foyer. She sat up, almost hitting her head against the side of the wall. Dani was still sound asleep, and by the looks of it still dreaming. Isabella was in a better mood today, so she smiled at her sister and continued to get ready for the day. "Is, Simon's on the phone," her mother cried from the room outside her door. She hurried into the room, grabbing the phone from her mom.

Simon was her best friend since first grade, he was a rather fun person to be around if you had had a bad day. He had blonde hair and green eyes to die for, but it seemed that no girl seemed to be interested in him. Isabella was the only girl he had that would even look at him, much less talk to the poor guy.

"Hey chick, what's up," she heard from the other end of the line. "Yeah, good morning to you too Simon," she laughed. She was really glad to hear from him, because they had no classes together and she craved for his company. "I hear it was someone's birthday today," he said in a falsetto voice. " Oh, give me a break," she sighed. "It's just my birthday, not a national holiday." "Well there is no school today, so don't be so sure with that."

She couldn't help but laugh, he had made her feel a great deal better than she had before, and she was happy that she had someone to talk to on her special day. " Hey, when is Colton coming over?" she asked. Colton was also one of her good friends. He was a little quieter than Simon, but made up for it in being there for his pals. He had brown-blonde hair and icy-blue eyes that seemed to stare into your soul.

Simon was her best friend, but Isabella loved Colton the most. I know it sounds a little weird, but that's the way it was.

"He should be over there in about an hour, I'll be late though. I've got things to do," Simon noted.

"That's fine as long as you'll be here, I'll be fine," she stated.

They said their goodbyes, and Is hung up the phone.

She was excited that she got one day to spend with her friends that didn't involve schoolwork. She had been waiting for this day since last month. She had always loved her birthdays, because she could enjoy her special day without the wear and tear her sister could create. Dani was going to spend the night at a friend's house that whole weekend, so she could leave her alone.

She didn't mind her sister, but she just wanted to be with her friends that day. Isabella sighed and sat down on the couch next to the window and stared out over the wide lawn that surrounded her house. She watched a bird land on the tree in her neighbor's yard; it was a cardinal, her favorite bird. "Isabella, come in her please," she heard her mother call.

"Hey, I'm coming." She stood up from her seat and made her way into her mother's room where she had heard her name. She entered the room slowly; she really thought she was in trouble for something her sister had done.

"Honey could you take your sister to her friend's house for me, while I go get your party supplies." She asked of her. To tell you the truth Isabella would have never taken her sister anywhere if her mother wasn't going to get her things. "Okay, I'll get her things together, then take her over there." "Thank you dear, I appreciate it a lot," she smiled. She grabbed her keys, kissed Is on the forehead, then headed out the door to her car.

Dani strolled in to the kitchen as Is left the bedroom. "Where is momma going?" she questioned, rubbing the sand out of her eyes. " She went to go get the supplies for my birthday party." Is answered. "Oh, okay. Can you help me get ready to go to Kristen's house?" She stated quietly, as she yawned.

"Hey, I have to take you there anyway," Is noted. "So get dressed."

"Okay."

Isabella started to get breakfast ready, she was hungry and she knew her sister was. She grabbed the muffin mix out of the cupboard, and began mixing in the egg and milk. The muffin mix was just the same as a pancake mix, but cheaper. So she made pancakes with it, instead of muffins.

She grabbed the frying pan and screamed as a spider crawled across her arm. She tried to smack it, but the spider was too fast. When she had saw it she had a felling that it was laughing at her for being so slow.

After she had cooked her meal, and her sister finished her packing for her trip. They both sat down to eat the pancakes, with some toast. The muffin mix had strawberry pieces in it so they had strawberry pancakes. They tasted pretty good for a cheap brand.

"Isabella, I'm ready to go," Dani cried after gulfing down her breakfast. She was very excited she could tell.

She took one last bite of her food (which she still had a lot of) and picked up her sister's things. She opened the door, her sister trying to trip her as she try to get by first. Isabella looked out in front of her and Colton was staring her in the face. "Hey, Is." He said in a low dragging voice. "Colton, hi. I've got to take Dani to a friend's house, can you stay here for a minute." She asked. " I'll just go with you, if you don't mind," he said, his voice brightening up a bit.

"Sure." she grinned.

Colton took the bag from her hand, so she could get down the stairs in one piece. "Thanks," she smiled, looking at his face. Which at the moment was covered by a hood.

"Take that hood off, it's the middle of spring."

He slid it off revealing his handsome facial features. He was a cute dude, but he tried to hide it every time he had the chance. He had blue eyes, with a background of sandy blonde hair that was dull-looking one moment, and bright the next.

Colton was a chubby person, but he wasn't fat by a long shot. He loved rock and roll, and some alternative tunes. He lived about a street behind me, so we visited often. His smile was to die for, at least in my opinion.

I kind of stared at him for a minute, I couldn't help it. Dani ran up to me, breaking my train of thought.

"Come on Is, we're late," she whined, as if like a injured puppy. I tore my gaze from Colton and followed Dani down the driveway.

We didn't have far to go, Kristen was just a few blocks away. "So what's going on, on your birthday?" Colton asked, anxious to know. "Well you'll find out when you get there."

"Come on Izzy, tell me already." He cried, giving me one of his signature smiles. I had to laugh; he tried so hard to get me to laugh. "No, I'm not going to tell you, you'll have to find out for yourself." She grinned. To tell you the truth she didn't even know what she was doing for her birthday. She just planned on improvising.

"Well, whatever it is, I bet it will be something cool." He said with a sigh. That made her feel good, no matter if it stunk, they'd still love it. They were her true friends. As she talked to Colton, she hadn't noticed that they were basically in Kristen's front yard. "Bye, Isabella, I'll see you Sunday," Dani cried, as she ran up the narrow driveway up to the small house.

"OK," she yelled.

"She seems like a good kid," he said.

Hey this is AdimentVirage123 and I've decided to do something a little different this time. Hope you like it! 


End file.
